The Choices We Make
by articcat621
Summary: While in Diagon Alley, Hermione gets captured by Draco Malfoy. He takes her to the manor, where she is trapped for a few months.


A/N: This one-shot was written for the MentalHealthFest at LJ. My mental disease was Lima Syndrome, which is the opposite of Stockholm Syndrome. This is where the captor starts to harbour feelings (sometimes love or sympathy) for the victim. I'd like to give a huge thanks to Krissy, gloryandfame, krazyredhead0317, and JenniferLupinBlack for being my fabulous team of alphas and betas. Your help was very much appreciated.

Warnings: There are some dark themes in this story, including torture, unrequited love, slight non-con, and other violence.

Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**_The Choices We Make_**

"Hermione, we need to hurry," Ginny said, pulling on Hermione's arm as she glanced around the alley for any signs of danger. "It isn't safe for us to be walking around."

Hermione nodded in agreement. These were troubling times in the wizarding world. Professor Snape had just murdered Dumbledore and Death Eaters had overtaken the Ministry. The Order was losing control of the situation and Harry was nowhere to be found. He and Ron had taken off, practically disappearing into thin air without a word to anyone.

"We just need to get one more ingredient for the Wolfsbane," Hermione whispered. With Snape no longer brewing for the Order, Hermione had taken up the responsibility. She just needed one last ingredient for the potion, which was unfortunately located in Knockturn Alley. Ginny had volunteered to go with her to collect it.

So together they went to purchase the ingredients. They wore their hoods over their heads, trying to hide their identities. As Ginny said, it wasn't safe.

"There's the shoppe," Ginny whispered, pointing to an old, decrepit looking building.

"Right, let's go," Hermione said, making her way towards the doorway. She turned to say something to Ginny when she saw a masked figure trying to restrain her friend.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, lunging towards the attacker. She knocked him to the ground, her wand clattering to the ground in the process. She frantically searched for her wand. "Go!" she cried, looking up at Ginny, who was standing there with an ashen look on her face.

The attacker landed a blow to her stomach, causing Hermione to gasp for breath. The sound of Disapparition filled the air and Hermione was filled with relief; Ginny had made it out of there.

Another sound filled the air. It was a sound Hermione had hoped she would never hear. It was a sound that signaled how much danger she was in. It was the sound of a wand being snapped and she was quite sure it was hers.

Two hands grabbed her roughly, pulling her upright. Her hood was torn back as she frantically looked into the eyes of her captor. Those steel grey eyes she would know anywhere. "Malfoy?" she asked incredulously, surprised it was him.

A sadistic grin appeared on his face. "Hello, Mudblood."

Hermione tried to wrench her arms from his grasp. "Please, let me go!" she begged. "I don't know anything." she hoped she could appeal to his inner humanity. Maybe she could convince him to let her go. "Please," she begged.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Granger, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you go. In fact, my accidental stumble upon you might have just made my career. You're not going anywhere."

She shivered, looking at him in fright. It was true, then. Draco Malfoy really was a Death Eater. Hermione had hoped it was just negative circumstances that forced him to take the mark, but it looked like she was wrong. She couldn't see why someone so young would want that type of lifestyle.

"Come on," he said, his fingers digging roughly into her arm. "You're coming with me."

He held her tightly as they Disapparated with a pop. When she opened her eyes, Hermione saw they were in a large hall.

"Draco, is that you?" a voice called out. Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room, her blue robes swishing around her feet elegantly. "Draco, who is that?"

He removed his Death Eater mask. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger, Potter's Mudblood friend." He placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, forcing her to the floor. "Summon the Dark Lord."

Narcissa frowned. "Draco, the Dark Lord is indisposed. He is traveling abroad and won't be back for some time."

Draco scowled. Glancing at Hermione, he saw she was staring at the floor, tears pouring down her face. Returning his gaze to his mother, he sighed. He wanted to stomp his foot like a petulant child, but resisted. It wasn't his mother's fault that the Dark Lord was gone. Instead he asked her, "What am I supposed to do with her?"

Narcissa pursed her lips. "I don't know, Draco, but whatever it is, I want no part of it." She turned and swept from the room.

He glanced back at Hermione, surprised to see her looking at him now.

"Please," Hermione begged. "Let me go."

Draco shook his head. "No. Come on, I'll stick you in the room next to mine." Grabbing her arm roughly, he Disapparated them once more.

They reappeared in a small room. Hermione quickly looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. It was bare apart from a small bed and dresser. There were two doors in the room.

"This is where you'll be staying," Draco said, releasing her arm. "That door leads to my room. The other door leads to the loo."

Hermione ignored him, looking at the window. Maybe she could try and jump out of it? There had to be away out of here.

"Don't even think about it," Draco snapped, reading the expression on her face. "There's no way you'll be able to exit this room without my assistance."

"I don't understand," she mumbled. Turning, she looked at him. "Why am I being kept here? Why don't you just release me?"

"I need you," he said harshly. "You must know something that the Dark Lord will be able to use. As for here in this room, well, if you're in the dungeons, someone else may steal the credit. I want to be the one who hands you to the Dark Lord." His eyes hardened.

Hermione sent him a nasty look. "You're despicable, Malfoy."

He shrugged. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at her. "If I can get something from you now, perhaps I could…" he trailed off, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her. "Tell me, Granger, where's Potter and Weasley? Why does no one know where they are?"

She eyed his wand warily. "I don't know, Malfoy. They just left without telling anyone."

He snorted, arching his brow at her. "Am I supposed to believe you?"

"Yes!" she cried, her eyes widening. "I really don't know."

"_Crucio_!" he shouted, watching as the curse struck her.

Hermione fell to the floor, a scream escaping her lips. She writhed on the ground, screaming as she felt her insides burning. It was as if someone had replaced her blood with acid and she was burning from the inside out.

Draco observed with a sick fascination as she convulsed on the ground. Eventually, he grew tired of it and released the curse. He watched as she struggled to sit up. "Perhaps next time, Mudblood, you'll answer me."

She didn't answer. She didn't look at him. She fought to catch her breath, gasping and sputtering as tears poured down her face.

His lip curled in disgust at her sniveling form. "Until tomorrow, Granger." Turning, he left her room. 

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in his room. He was angry that the Dark Lord was gone. After inquiring about it with his mother, he had learned that his father and Aunt Bellatrix had also gone with the Dark Lord.

He couldn't help but feel miffed that he wasn't included in their mission. He was a Death Eater now. Why wasn't he on his own mission? He didn't like feeling useless.

Draco knew he had messed up when he had failed to kill the old fool. He would have, but Snape had stormed into the Tower and had taken Draco's mission. He had stolen the glory that Draco had wanted for himself. He felt he had been robbed wrongfully.

No one else saw it that way. Everyone assumed he had choked, that he didn't have it in him to take a life.

That wasn't true. He would have killed Dumbledore if Snape hadn't interfered. But it was over and done with. He had to move forward and regain the Dark Lord's favor.

When he saw Granger and the Weasley girl, he knew he had been presented with a rare opportunity. He moved quickly, with the hope of taking them both, but he had failed. Weasley had gotten away, but at least he had Granger.

Yes, Granger was his key to success. If he got her to spill, he'd be able to give the Dark Lord precious information about the Order and Potter. That would surely earn him a special reward.

He would just have to get her to crack. A few more rounds of the Cruciatus should loosen her tongue.

He'd find the information he needed, one way or another. 

* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure how long she had lain on the floor like that. It seemed like ages. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes it was dark outside.

She tried to move, wincing as she did so. Her body ached and she felt sick to her stomach.

Eventually, Hermione pulled herself upwards. She used the wall as support, moving towards the bathroom. She needed water… something… anything.

After falling twice, she finally made it to the bathroom. She went to turn on the water for the tub, but found none came out. Frowning, she turned the faucet off and on once more. Still, there was nothing.

"What the hell," she grumbled. Looking at the toilet, she saw there was no water in the bowl. She lowered herself to the bathroom floor, a frustrated cry escaping her lips.

This was bad. This was really bad. Hermione shook her head, doing her best not to cry. There was really no point in crying. It wouldn't change the situation she was in.

Looking around the bathroom, she saw that it was actually quite nice. She was obviously in Malfoy Manor. Malfoy had captured her in Knockturn Alley and brought her home with him. His mother, Narcissa, had seemed quite uninterested in her. Which could be a good thing. Maybe if she was able to escape the room, Narcissa would help her?

Probably not.

Hermione tried to focus on the positives. Ginny was safe and sound. She had gotten away. Ginny was likely at Grimmauld Place, telling everyone what had happened. She would be rescued soon. She would only have to hold tight.

Another positive: Voldemort wasn't here. It had sounded like Voldemort, Lucius, and Bellatrix Lestrange were all out of the manor. This was good for her. It gave her some time. Time to figure out how the hell she was going to get out of this mess.

Malfoy's words rang in her ear. _There's no way you'll be able to leave this room without my assistance._

And she didn't have her wand. Malfoy had snapped it upon her capture. Her heart ached with the thought of never holding her wand again. She was missing an integral part of herself and it hurt her deeply.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She was so thirsty. And sore, too.

Despite not wanting to fall asleep, her eyelids began to feel heavy. 

* * *

She was awoken some time later.

"Get up," a harsh voice said. She felt a foot nudge her leg.

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes and saw Malfoy sneering down at her. She pulled herself upright, cringing as she did so. Her body ached all over and she desperately wished for a pain-relieving potion.

"What are you doing in the bathroom?" he asked, pointing his wand at her.

"Water," she croaked out, her throat incredibly dry.

"Thirsty? How about an exchange?" Draco prompted, leering at her. "Give me some information and then I'll give you some water."

Hermione shook her head. She wouldn't betray her friends. There was just too much at stake.

"No? Are you sure? You seem pretty thirsty," Draco taunted her.

Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, she looked away from him.

Crouching in front of her, Draco roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She spit at him, fury on her face.

"You'll regret this," he hissed as he pulled out his wand. Pointing his wand at her, he mumbled a slicing hex, watching with a sick satisfaction as cuts appeared on her arms and legs.

"Stop!" she cried, watching as the blood began to seep from her body to the floor. She grew woozy, and despite her efforts to stay awake, she fell unconscious. 

* * *

He shook his head as he exited the room. She had fallen unconscious far too soon.

But it showed she was weak. He would get her to cave. 

* * *

"Don't be so stubborn," Malfoy taunted. He watched as Hermione tried to hide behind the bed. "If you just give in, think of how much less pain you'll be in."

"I'm not an idiot," she spat. She tried to keep space between them but it was useless.

"You were stupid enough to wander into Knockturn Alley and get captured," Malfoy countered. His grey eyes pierced hers.

"Screw you," she growled.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted, not wanting to talk anymore. He wanted to push her. He wanted to push her so far that she would cave. And she would, eventually. She would have to.

If she didn't break first. 

* * *

Hermione spent her time staring out the window. It was only thing she had now, the hope that she'd be outside once more. Maybe someday she would feel the cool breeze on her face.

The door creaked open, breaking her out of her reverie.

_Or maybe not_, she thought dejectedly. 

* * *

"Ready to tell me anything?" he asked, staring down at her weak form.

She shook her head resolutely. "No. I won't betray my friends."

The rounds of Crucio and screaming continued. 

* * *

Time passed and Hermione began to lose hope. Malfoy fed her every few days, but never gave her enough food to give her strength. It was only enough to keep her alive.

She started to feel detached from her body. She was losing hope that anyone would come for her.

Hermione crinkled her nose. Her body was slick with sweat and grime. She was only allowed to shower if Malfoy was present. She caved once, allowing him to watch as she stripped naked. The shower wasn't worth it. She decided that from then on, she would rather wallow in her own filth then allow him to watch her bathe again. 

* * *

Draco let out a frustrated groan. It had been almost three months since he had captured her and she still hadn't caved.

He had tried everything but she wouldn't reveal any Information.

He closed his eyes and groaned. She occupied his thoughts too often. He needed to think of something else other than her.

If force wouldn't work, maybe he should switch tactics. Maybe he could convince her with words instead of pain. 

* * *

"When are you going to give in, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, turning his nose up at her. "The Dark Lord is quite merciful. Perhaps if you give me information, you'll be allowed to live?"

Hermione struggled to her feet. "I would rather die than give you anything."

"Potter is going to be defeated, Granger, it's only a matter of time. He may be off in hiding, but he can't stay there forever." Malfoy shook his head. "It'd be easier if you just helped move this along. Think of all the lives that could be saved."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think of all the lives that will be lost."

He shrugged. "Technicalities." He produced his wand. "One last chance."

"Never," she said with finality. She tried to brace herself as she Unforgivable Curse hit her. 

* * *

Draco slammed his fist into the wall, frustration building up in him.

He hated her. He hated that she wouldn't give in to him. He hated that she refused to give him the information.

He thought she would have had more self-dignity. He had offered her more food and water. He had offered her the opportunity to shower.

Draco closed his eyes, thinking of the one time she had showered. He had watched with eager eyes as she bathed herself.

Despite being a Mudblood, Granger had a decent body. She had high, pert breasts, and her arse...

Draco shook his head. It was wrong for him to think about her that way. She was a Mudblood. She was lower than dirt. He shouldn't even be thinking about her.

His cock stirred unintentionally. He tried to push Granger from his mind, but only ended up making himself harder.

He gave in to his thoughts, his hand reaching down and freeing his erection from his pants. His hand curled around himself and he began to pump.

Draco imagined his lips on her neck, kissing the small birthmark he had noticed there.

He imagined the two of them in the shower. He would run his hands over her hips, and then reach down and cup her perfect arse.

Draco felt his balls tightened and he came with a gasp. Her name tumbled from his lips before he could stop it.

Immediately, disgust filled him. He couldn't believe he had touched himself while thinking of her.

It was wrong. She was wrong.

So why in Merlin's name was he feeling this way? 

* * *

Hermione jumped as the bedroom door swung open. It hit the wall with a bang as Malfoy strode in. An angry expression was on his face.

Immediately, her body tensed and she moved away from him. Her back hit the wall and she cursed herself for getting caught in a corner.

He approached her quickly, only to stop a few inches away from her. His gaze wandered up and down her body as his hands clenched into fists.

She trembled as she watched him. While she had spent the past few days alone, just being this close to him made her body ache in pain. All he ever did was torture her and she didn't know how much more she could take. She was only human after all.

His grey eyes turned to steel as they met her brown ones. "Hermione," he said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. It was the first time he had ever spoken her first name and it gave her chills, and not the good kind.

"What do you want?" she asked, lifting her head higher as she put on a brave front.

He chuckled. "Your little act of defiance doesn't fool me, Granger. I know you're broken on the inside."

Hermione shifted, her eyes darting around as she tried to find an escape route. She always hated this part. Malfoy always liked to play with her before getting into the questioning. He was like a cat that always played with his mouse before eating it.

She knew she was weak. She knew that he had worn her down, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it. But she knew he knew. He always knew.

"So, Granger, are you ready to tell me anything?" He looked at her carefully.

"Tell you anything?" she scoffed. "If I haven't told you anything yet, I'm certainly not going to tell you now. Or are you too thick to understand that?"

"You shouldn't taunt me like that, Granger," he spat angrily. "You should respect me."

"Respect you?" She gaped at him. "Why in Merlin's name should I respect you?"

"Because I could be making this a lot harder on you!" he shouted furiously. Why couldn't she see how easy he was going on her?

She spit at him. "You disgust me, Malfoy. You kidnap me, torture me, and expect me to be grateful? You're the scum in this world, not me."

Her words stung deeper than he would care to admit. "Well, your opinion will be changing in a matter of time."

Hermione shook her head. She wouldn't let herself ponder his words. She didn't have time for that now. "Leave me alone," she said warningly.

Malfoy cocked his head to the side, staring at her. "You've been here three months, Hermione," he said softly. "No one is coming for you." He took a step towards her as his gaze landed on her mouth. Before she realized what he was doing, he gripped her arms roughly and slammed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.

She immediately tried to free her arms from his iron grip so she could push him away but was unable to. _That foul, loathsome_...

"Why won't you kiss me back?" he demanded once he stopped kissing her. He shook her roughly.

"Because I hate you!" she cried, pulling against him still. She wanted to get away from him before he took things too far.

"You bitch!" Draco seethed. He backhanded her across the face, sending her crashing to the floor. He pulled out his wand and nonverbally cast a curse.

Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt flames erupt across her skin. She rolled, tearing at clothes and skin, in a futile effort to stop the pain. It was unbearable and in that moment, Hermione wished she was dead. Death would be the sweet release to the hell she was stuck in.

Draco watched as she cried as her body convulsing on the floor. Eventually, the flames died down. He wiped at his eyes, cursing himself for his weakness. What was this hold that was beginning to take hold of him? Why was he so conflicted? Shouldn't he enjoy this? It's like she was casting a spell over him and his emotions.

Hermione trembled on the floor, unable to move. Her body was covered in burn marks and it felt like if she moved at all, it would kill her.

"Just kill me," she begged her brown eyes turned meeting his steel grey ones. "Death would be better than anything you could do to me."

Hearing her broken voice crushed him. He pointed his wand at her again, but this time, he cast a cooling charm on her. He then put her to sleep.

Leaning down, he scooped her into his arms. She was thin, far too thin, and it was his fault. Gently placing her on the bed, he was careful not to irritate her skin.

As he stared at her, anger, sadness, confusion, and wrath swelled within him. He turned, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. 

* * *

Hermione cracked open her eyes. She tried to move but it hurt too much. Her body burned as if it was still on fire. Unable to do anything else, she drifted back asleep. 

* * *

Draco watched Hermione as she slept. She looked so peaceful and innocent. His chest tightened uncomfortably.

He sighed, shaking his head. He needed to stop this. The feelings of pity and emotion in him needed to go. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. He wasn't supposed to have these types of feelings. He wasn't weak.

Hermione whimpered in her sleep, shifting against the sheets. As she twisted, the sheet tangled up in her legs, revealing her pale, creamy flesh. He saw the cuts and burns that marred her once perfect skin.

The Dark Lord returned today, along with Aunt Bellatrix and his father. Everything that she went through, all the torture and suffering would be increased tenfold.

Draco sighed. She didn't deserve this. If she knew anything at all, she would have given it to him.

Walking over to her quickly, he grabbed her shoulder and shook it.

Hermione was jolted out of her sleep. She saw him towering over and cringed.

"Get up," he said gruffly, moving away from the bed.

She watched him warily. "Why?" she asked, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up.

Draco tossed a cloak at her. She quickly put it on. "I'm letting you go."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up before I change my mind."

Hermione scrambled out of bed and looked to him eagerly. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to get away from him.

"I'll drop you off in Diagon Alley. From then on, you're not my problem." He turned to face her. "Understood?"

She quietly nodded. He reached out and grabbed her arm roughly before Disapparating them.

They landed in a side street of Diagon Alley. "Go, Hermione," he said, his voice unusually quiet.

Turning to face him, Hermione glanced at him. "Thank you for releasing me, Malfoy. Although, you sure as hell don't deserve my thanks."

He closed his eyes, wishing he could take back the past few months. "I'm sorry, Hermione, for everything. I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did." He opened his eyes to look at her and saw she had already taken off running.

Draco huffed. "Good riddance." As he watched her go, he hoped his growing emotions for the brunette witch left as well. There was no room for love in a Death Eater's heart. 

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was safe and sound in Ron's arms. He held her tightly as everyone gathered around to listen to her talk. She had run directly to Fred and George's shoppe, where they had taken her home to Grimmauld Place. Ron and Harry had returned from wherever they were when they heard Hermione was back. She was grateful to have them there.

She trembled as she finished her tale. Ron pressed a comforting kiss to her cheek as his hand squeezed hers.

"I don't understand, Hermione, why did he let you go?" Remus asked, leaning forward. "It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly. "He was strange the night before I went to bed. He kissed me, and when I didn't kiss him back, he grew angry. He hexed me, leaving the burn marks all over my body. But it looked like he was crying when he did it, or at least, he seemed really upset. After he left, I crawled into bed where I fell asleep. The next thing I knew he was waking me up and telling me he was letting me go."

Remus made a strangled sound.

"Perhaps he went soft?" George offered, feeling very confused like everyone else.

"Maybe he felt guilty torturing her when she wasn't giving any information up?" Fred added.

Ron shook his head, peering into Hermione's brown eyes. "I don't know how you did it."

She blushed, shifting uncomfortably in his arms. "It was hard," she whispered. "I felt like every inch of me wanted to give in… But I just couldn't."

"You're a strong girl, Hermione," Tonks said, giving her a cheerful smile.

"It doesn't make sense," Remus murmured, shaking his head. "It's just not adding up."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "What if he…" she trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Remus asked, eager for her input.

"Well, maybe it was like reverse Stockholm syndrome?" she suggested. "It's a bit far-fetched, but maybe."

"What's the opposite of Stockholm?" Ron asked.

"Instead of the victim developing feelings for the captor, it's the other way around. So the captor develops feeling towards the victim," Harry explained.

"What sort of feelings?" Ron asked, his face turning bright red.

"Remorse, guilt, love, just to name a few." Harry looked at Ron sympathetically.

"So you're saying the slimy ferret fell in love with my girlfriend?" Ron shouted angrily. "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to—"

"Relax, Ronald," Hermione said softly. "I don't return his feelings. He captured and tortured me, for goodness sake! Nothing happened between us."

"Well, I suppose Lima syndrome does explain his behavior. Why he kissed you and why he was emotionally distraught when he tortured you." Remus paused. "It also explains why he let you go."

"I suppose," Hermione said, shivering a bit. "It's over, though, and I don't really feel like talking about it much."

"Come on, Hermione, let's go to bed," Ginny said as she stood. Taking Hermione's hand, the two girls went upstairs, leaving the Order members behind. On the way up, Ginny had explained how they had searched for her but they couldn't find her. Apparently Malfoy Manor was unplottable.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ginny asked as Hermione slid under the covers.

She shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be fine. It's just strange, I suppose." She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "I thought I would die there."

"But you're back, safe and sound." Ginny gave her a hug. "Nothing will happen again, I promise."

Hermione nodded numbly. After spending three months with Malfoy, she was eager to put the whole ordeal behind her. And with any luck, she would never see Malfoy again.


End file.
